


Strained Love

by Megamadness



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: F/M, Probably so many grammar issues, i wrote this on my phone sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamadness/pseuds/Megamadness
Summary: Basically a vigilante (reader) and the Maestro of Crime fall for each other. Also I suck at titles so sorry. I’m not sure whether I want this to be soft or smut so I’m probably going to do something in between.





	1. The First Meeting

It’s hard being a vigilante, you don’t get enough sleep, it’s very physically demanding and you get hurt often, and you have to be able to drop everything your doing at the moment to help stop crime. Currently you werehelping three other heroes, Aquaman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow, fight three villains. Those villains being Gorilla Grood, King Clock, and Black Manta. They were trying to steal the new comm satellite for whatever vile plans they had.

“Looks like someone's been caught with their hands in the cookie jar” Aquaman said.

“A good spanking is in order for you boys” Canary added. You internally cringed when she said that.

“Nothing will keep us from controlling that satellite, especially you” Grood replied.

Then Green Arrow chipped in, “Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble”.

“Indeed, but it is you who will take the tumble”. You raised an eyebrow at the last word, did Black Manta really just sing that?

“I'm sorry, hon, but did you just sing that?” It seems you’re not the only one confused by the man’s actions.

“Of course I did Not Wait, yes, I did I'm sounding shrill against my will and cannot stop this singing”, he did it again!

“And in my ears I swear I hear A quite distinctive ringing”, oh god not Aquaman too.

“This silly game is very lame And someone's going to pay”.

“An unknown force But where's the source That has us in its sway?” Why is everyone singing? This is so weird, you thought to yourself.

“Who is doing this to us? And on this we must concur”. The three criminals then began to sing together, “They're dastardly Despicable Disturbingly inexplicable”

“And imminently kickable”

“That dirty rotten rat is-“

 

“The Music Meister!” A ginger haired man dressed in a purple zoot suit cut them off.

 

“Put down your arms, my friends, your arrows, guns, and swords. Your resistance to my charm now ends when I belt these power chords.”

You suddenly felt like you were in control of, well, yourself! You began to dance just like everyone around you.

“Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter. You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter”

“As I regale you with my story, you'll know you have no choice, but to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice”

“Oh, I'm the Music Meister” he continued. “He's the Music Meister And everyone just fawns. He's the Music Meister And we are all his pawns” everyone, including yourself, sang as you all entered the building.

“And so for me it's destiny to be the maestro of villainy” the ginger sang as he pressed a multiple buttons with his conductor staff.

“Yes, I'm the Music Meister and I'm here to settle the score” he continued as he lead us out of the building. We started to place a piece of machinery you weren’t familiar with.

“You see, I too have plans for this satellite and now that I've established who's in charge get to work” he said in a non singing voice.

“Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir, but something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher. The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance and it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance. I'm the Music Meister!”

“He's the Music Meister”

“And everyone just fawns”

“He's the Music Meister and we are all his pawns”

“I'm the Music Meister, Crime became my path”

 

“He's the Music Meister and we must beware his wrath” you sang out by yourself.

 

“That voice... beautiful!” The meister jumper down and began to walk towards you. He opened his mouth and let out one long note. You also began to walk towards him and repeat that same not, only in a higher pitch. The two of you keep this going until he was close enough to grab your hand. He pulled you in close and snaked an arm around your waist.

He opened his mouth to say something but as soon as he did Batman dropped down and pulled you away from him. “This concerto of crime is over”.

“Batman, I'm sorry, but my work's not quite done yet” he said with a smirk but there was an undertone of annoyance underneath. Almost as if he was irritated by the fact that the flying ray pried you from his arms.

He then went back to singing, “You better tow the line, you see because your wills belong to me and now, my friends, you have the chance to show Batman how well you dance!”

As the everyone fought Batman, the maestro made his way back into the building to send the satellite into space.

“And now that Batman's been delayed your usefulness has passed. A distraction is what I need so kick into that blast. I'm the Music Meister I cannot help but boast”.

“He's the Music Meister Under his spell, we're toast” the others sang as they formed a kick line heading towards the blast of the satellite.

 

Before you could join them, a gloved hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you to the side. The Music Meister took your hand in his before kissing your knuckles, snapping you out of your trance. Your cheeks immediately heated up and you were sure they were a bright red. He chuckled at your flustered expression before saying, “Until next time my beautiful muse”.

 

“I'm the Music Meister I won the day, now I must fly. I'm the Music Meister and I'm here to settle the score” he sang as he jumped on what looked like a eighth note shaped scooter.

You stood there still blushing from his actions, not paying attention to Batman saving the others and him informing the other heroes of the Music Meister’s powers.

A hand suddenly was on your shoulder, you turned around to see Dinah with a concerned look on her face. “You okay, hon?” she asked.

You reassured her with a small smile and replied with a simple yes.

You waited with her for the authorities to arriveto take the criminals away before returning home. You needed sleep right now, especially after this weird day.

 


	2. Shipping Containers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this chapter is mainly smut a few maybe fluff moments but mostly smut.  
> Also (h/n) means hero name just fyi   
> Also my first time writing smut so go easy on me

****

It had been a day or so since the Music Meister made his grand entrance and it seemed like almost every vigilante available was on the search for him. You had no idea where to look if you were going to be honest, so you tried your luck at the Gotham docks.

Maybe you could find some clue in one of the shipping containers, you thought as you walked towards one. You picked the lock before opening the door. The light from the outside filled the container, giving you the ability to see inside.

“You know, I’ve always thought you were beautiful ever since I first saw you on the news”, a voice behind you said.

You jumped slightly before spinning around to see the Maestro himself standing there with that stupid smirk on his face.

“And now I find out you have a lovely voice to match that pretty little face of yours. Well, you really are a work of art, darling”. You could feel your cheeks start to burn and you had to look away.

You internally debated whether to try to arrest him now or let this continue. You heard him chuckle from the fact he was able to make you flustered so easily. You decided to try to show him you weren’t and said, “You aren’t too bad yourself”.

He reached out to touch some stray hair behind your ear before stroking your cheek. Honestly, what is wrong with you, you asked yourself. You only just met him a day ago and he was a wanted criminal, but for some reason you were enjoying the attention from him. You had to admit you were attracted to the zoot suit wearing ginger. He was quite handsome in your opinion.

“Shouldn’t you be trying to stop me, (h/n)?” He asked teasingly as he continued to stroke your cheek.

“I should but... I don’t want to.”

The smirk on his face grew a little bit more before he took your chin and guided you face towards his. You closed your eyes and then felt his lips on yours. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you leaned into him, you were definitely enjoy this too much.

He sits you on one of the boxes behind you before parting from you for lack of air. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to where he was standing in between your legs. You pulled him back in for another kiss and felt his tongue swipe against your bottom lip. Eventually you caved and opened your mouth to him. You let out a sigh of pleasure as he ran a hand up your thigh. You could feel your core burning with desire.

The two of you continued making out, until you bucked your hips against his crotch. Meister let out a loud groan and said, “Eager, aren’t we? Don’t worry, we’ll get to that soon, darling”.

The two of you continued kissing and you rolled your hips against his a few times until you could feel how hard he was. You playfully pushed him away and jumped down from the box. You threw the cape from your costume to the side and reached behind your back to unzip the one piece. You held it up but the straps fell down, exposing your shoulders.

“You know, I really shouldn’t be doing this with a criminal, but I just can’t resist you”.

“I can’t resist you either, my sweet”.

With that you dropped your suit leaving you only in your thigh high boots, gloves that went a little past your elbows, and your domino mask. You jumped back on the box and watched as he shrugged off his jacket. He leaned down and started kissing down your neck. Sucking and biting along the way, making sure that everyone knew you were his. He then moved to you breast and licked one of your nipples. He nipped and licked your nipple before moving on to the other. You leaned your head back in pleasure and the hand that wasn’t supporting you was running through his orange locks of hair.

Then you heard him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Just the sound of that made your pussy ache even more.

He pulled out his hard members and went back to standing in between your legs. He was about a normal length but a bit thicker than you would have imagined. He started to rub against your wetness and would rub the head of his cock against your clit. The Meister did this a few times before you started to whine.

“Please just fuck me already” you begged.

“Of course, love” he said as he pushed the head inside of you.

The two of you let out moans at almost the same time. He then pushed the rest of his dick inside of you. He started at a slow pace but worked his way into a fast but steady pace. The shipping container was soon filled with grunts, moans, and the sound of skin on skin contact. You could feel yourself getting close to your release.

“Oh-oh god I’m about to- to cum!”

The ginger haired man leaned down to your ear and whispered in your ear, “Cum for me”.

Upon hearing that, you were sent into a wonderful orgasm and became a crying mess around his cock. Your muscles began to clench around his dick causing him to cum as well. You could feel his warm liquid filling up your womb. He eased his way to a slow speed before pulling out. You moaned when you felt the hot, sticky semen drip out of your sore cunt.

Soon the two of you were dressed again and you asked him, “Am I going to see you again, meister?”

He chuckled when he heard you ask that and replied, “Come to the abandoned opera house tomorrow at 8”.

You nodded before turning to leave, but he grabbed your hand before you could exit.

“Oh incase that wasn’t clear”, he said, “you’re mine, (h/n)”

“I’m yours” you whispered back to him before leaning up and giving him a chaste kiss. You quickly turned and ran out.

You were disregarding everything you were supposed to do as a hero like not fuck a super criminal and then agree to meet him again. As much as you knew it was wrong, you didn’t regret it, although you wished it could have been somewhere other than a dirty shipping container.


	3. ‘S Wonderful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m dragging out the timeline so I can write more and so it doesn’t just happen in one day. Also if you haven’t heard the song ‘S Wonderful you should probably go do that. Also that’s the song I used, not mine that should be obvious.
> 
> I suck at titles sorry

Later that night, it finally hit you what you had done. You had a duty to protect the innocent civilians of Gotham and yet you ignored that in favor of letting the Music Meister do some really intimate things to you. You didn’t even know his real name!

As you paced around your apartment, you remembered that you had agree to meet him tomorrow. You had to put a stop to this, no matter how much you want it. You decided to tell him the next day and attempt to bring him in.

For now, you should try to get some rest. You could feel tomorrow would be an eventful day for sure.

 

—————————————————————

 

As the doors of the opera house were kicked open, the Maestro walked into his “lair” of sorts and threw his jacket and hat on a random chair close to the stage. Making his way onto the stage and towards the organ, he couldn’t help but think about the woman he had just met for the second time.

The man let out a tired sigh as he plopped himself down on the bench. He certainly didn’t expect their encounter to go that well. At most, he thought he could convince her to give up the vigilante act and become his. Well, she was his but he had wanted to make her slowly fall in love with him. After he heard her sing, he knew he had to at least attempt to sweep her off her feet.

He couldn’t help but let out another sigh, this time it was more dreamily than a tired one. She had to reciprocate his feelings somewhat, she did kiss him before leaving. That had to mean something right?

Memories of you began to pop up in his head and his heart began to fill with fondness for that dashing hero. The ginger decided that her actions were definitely a sign of her caring for him.

He turned to where he was facing the rows of empty seats and began to softly sing.

 

“Life has just begun, Jack has found his Jill. Don't know what you’ve done but I'm all a-thrill”.

 

He pushed himself off the bench and continued to sing to (h/n) and the crowd, both which were no were to be found.

 

“How could words express your divine appeal? You can never guess all the love I feel. From now on, Darling, I insist, for me no other girls exist”.

 

He progressively became louder and more passionate as he went on.

 

“ 'S wonderful! 'S marvelous! That you should care for me! 'S awful nice! 'S paradise! 'S what I love to see!”.

 

“You've made my life so glamorous.You can't blame me for feeling amorous 'S wonderful! 'S marvelous! That you should care for me!”.

 

Right as he finished he realized he doesn’t know her real name. How could he be so entranced by someone he barely knows?

 

Tomorrow he would find out her real name.


End file.
